Can't recognize myself
by jonginkko
Summary: Sepertinya memang kesalahan Sehun yang tidak mengetahui apapun. Seharusnya ia mendengarkan apa kata Baekhyun sebelum semua kejanggalan ini terjadi. Sebelum semuanya menjadi berbahaya. Sebelum seseorang membunuh sseseorang yang lainnya. Apa sehun masih bisa menyadarinya sebelum semuanya terlambat? Gabisa bikin summaryXD KAIHUN! KAIHUN KAIHUN! Uke!Sehun
1. Chapter 1

Title : Can't recognize myself

Author : kkaexong

Rate : T

Genre : Fluffy, Angst, Drama, Romance

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin

Chapter 1

* * *

Saat di mana aku harus mengorbankan segalanya demi orang yang sangat aku sayangi. Kau tahu, seperti mengorbankan perasaan, hati, fikiran, ego, dan emosi. Itu yang orang-orang korbankan

Berbeda denganku

Mereka mengatakan bahwa pengorbanan tersebut merupakan level yang paling berat

Lantas, bagaimana denganku?

Aku telah melakukan itu semua. Mengorbankan semuanya untuk seseorang yang aku sayangi. Benar-benar semua yang telah aku katakan tadi di atas sudah aku lakukan belakangan ini

Tapi bagaimana dengan mengorbankan jiwaku? Bahkan aku menukarnya dengan seseorang yang tidak menguntungkanku. Aku mengambil jalan yang salah. Membiarkan mereka hidup bahagia tanpa menghiraukan aku yang mendekam di sini. Tanpa menghiraukan aku yang telah berkorban untuk masa depan mereka

Tak pernah

Sedikitpun mereka tak pernah menengokku barang sedikit saja. Aku menyesal telah memberikan mereka hidup yang bahagia. Aku salah

* * *

Seoul, 09 Januari 2013, 15 : 07

Kami berjalan ke toko bunga terdekat karena Jongin ingin membeli sebucket bunga. Memang sudah rutinitas kami untuk membeli bucket setiap 3 minggu sekali. Dan seperti biasa Jongin akan memilih bunga lili putih yang paling bersih, ia selalu jeli memilih bunga tersebut. Tak ingin ada noda kuning dan cokelat sedikitpun

Setiap kali aku bertanya mengapa ia selalu serius memilih bunga, jawaban yang sama pun selalu aku dapatkan

"Bunga terbaik akan menggiringnya ke tempat yang lebih baik"

Aku belum tahu apa yang ia lakukan selama ini, aku hanya menemaninya sebagai kekasih yang baik tanpa banyak bertanya karena aku tidak ingin membuatnya risih dengan segala rasa keingintahuan bodohku ini

"Sudah sampai, Sehun turunlah lebih dulu aku akan menyiapkan sesuatu"

Akhirnya aku turun terlebih dahulu, mengeratkan jaket tebalku yang tertiup angin salju. Tak lupa mengenakan topi untuk menghindari salju menempel di rambutku

Aku berjalan sambil melihat sepatuku -pemberian Jongin- yang menginjak tanah putih karena berlapis salju. Sesekali mengangkat kepalaku untuk melihat sudah seberapa jauh aku berjalan. Benar saja aku sudah sampai di tempat tujuan kami

Aku merendahkan tubuhku agar dapat menyentuhnya

Tertera, Do Kyungsoo

14 Januari 2009

Aku tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya orang ini. Aku hafal betul tempat ini, aku sering sekali mengunjungi tempat ini. Tapi semua yang kubawa darisini adalah

'Siapa orang ini'

Gundukan tanah yang tertutup salju itu aku pandangi seolah aku bertanya padanya. Aku hanya mempunyai dua pilihan, dan selebihnya aku tak bisa memikirkannya lebih jauh

'Saudara Jongin?' Tidak, Jongin itu bermarga Kim

'Mantan kekasih Jongin?' Atau tepatnya

'Mantan kekasih Jongin yang masih ia cintai'

Aku selalu berfikir positif untuk menjauhkan segala fikiran itu karena aku percaya Jongin, aku mempercayainya. Aku mulai berdoa sama seperti apa yang telah aku lakukan sebelumnya. Tak peduli siapa yang menerima doaku atau siapa yang mendengar doaku, aku hanya ingin mendoakannya dan pergi dari sini secepatnya

Tak selang berapa lama setelah aku berdoa, Jongin menepuk pundakku dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya denganku yang sedang berjongkok disebelah gundukan tersebut

"Menunggu lama?"

"Hmm tidak, segeralah berdoa aku akan menunggumu di mobil"

Jongin hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum menyilahkan aku pergi. Sebelum itu, ia mencium keningku dan melanjutkan kegiatannya fokus pada makam itu. Aku yang melihatnya segera pergi karena telah kedinginan

Aku memutuskan untuk menunggu di dalam mobil seraya mendengarkan lagu lewat earphone yang aku bawa kemanapun aku pergi. Menekan tombol pada beberapa lagu yang aku suka dan tenggelam pada alunan lagu tersebut. Aku memejamkan mataku untuk menyerap beberapa arti dari lirik lagu tersebut. Memang kebiasaanku yang selalu memperdalam sesuatu. Bukan berarti hiperbola atau berlebihan tetapi itulah bagaimana aku menyukai sesuatu

Tapi, entah mengapa lagu ini membuatku resah tanpa alasan. Rasanya tak sama seperti saat aku mendengarnya beberapa waktu lalu. Aku tak merasakan apapun sebelumnya. Tapi sekarang terasa berbeda. Aku mengabaikannya dan mulai menyenandungkan beberapa lirik yang aku hafal

Neomu nollaseo mari naojido anhasseo

Ddeollineungaseuman budjabasseo

Manhi himdeunji jigeum eodi ittneunji

Mudgideo jeone

Nunmuri heulleosseo

Ne sumsuriman deullyeodo geurae

"Suaramu bagus"

Aku tersentak sedikit, namun kembali seperti biasa saat aku menyadari bahwa itu adalah Jongin. Jongin duduk di balik kemudi dan mengendarainya semulus mungkin. Tidak seperti lelaki lain yang menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang dahsyat agar terlihat keren di mata orang. Tidak, Jongin bukan lelaki seperti itu. Ia adalah lelaki yang menjunjung moral. Jongin tak akan melakukan hal bodoh yang akan merugikan seseorang

"Sehun, nyanyikan bait lagu tadi untukku"

"Untuk apa? Nanti kau mengantuk"

"Aku hanya ingin mendengarmu menyanyi saja. Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu-"

Aku hanya menatapnya yang sedang fokus menyetir

"Aku kan suka suaramu" Jongin melanjutkan, membuatku terkekeh dan menepuk lengannya pelan

"Sehun, kau mau temani aku ke suatu tempat? Aku ingin membelikanmu sesuatu"

Jongin memecah keheningan lagi. Ia jarang sekali seperti ini. Biasanya, aku yang selalu cerewet dan Jongin hanya akan menjadi korban rentetan kataku. Tapi tanpa berfikir panjang aku mengangguk untuk meng-iya kan ajakan Jongin

Ternyata, Jongin mengajakku ke toko boneka di seberang jalan. Apa Jongin ingin membeli boneka? Untukku? Aku juga kan laki-laki. Mana boleh ia memberiku sebuah boneka. Aku memang dalam posisi uke disini, tapi kodratku masih membawa roman lelaki. Sebelum masuk toko pun aku sudah jengkel begini

"Ayo masuk"

"Tidak mau" aku jengkel sekali, serius

"Bukankah kau tadi menyetujui ajakanku?"

"Tapi kan sebelumnya kau tidak bilang kita akan kemari. Ingat Jongin, aku laki-laki dan aku tidak mau boneka"

Akhirnya aku meluapkan segala kekesalanku. Tepat di depan mukanya. Tetapi, Jongin tidak marah sama sekali. Raut mukanya malah menunjukkan bahwa ia menahan tawa dan menatapku intens begitu, membuatku salah tingkah sendiri

"Apasih Jongin, aku kan tidak mau boneka~" kataku sambil cemberut

Jurus terkahirku, jika ini tidak mempan maka aku akan menyerah

"Ayolah, kau pasti akan suka"

Jongin mengecup sedikit bibirku yang mengerut dan menarik tanganku agar masuk ke toko itu. Mau tidak mau aku menurutinya. Bukan karena aku penurut, tapi kecupan Jongin ituu, aku ketagihan hihii

Di dalam Jongin hanya melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri saja tanpa memilih atau mengambil salah satu boneka dari ribuan boneka yang dipajang di sini. Aku juga ikut melihat sana-sini karena jujur ini kali pertamaku masuk ke toko boneka. Banyak sekali ragam bonekanya, ukurannya juga beragam. Bahkan ada boneka yang besarnya melebihi tubuhku, adapula yang besarnya sebesar manusia normal

Aku bisa melihat di sana terdapat boneka kayu berjajar rapi. Aku tahu itu karena aku pernah melihatnya di film pinochio. Aku bingung, kenapa boneka kayu itu mirip sekali dengan manusia sih? Kalau mereka bergerak kan seram sekali. Selagi aku memandangi boneka kayu dari jauh, Jongin membawaku agar lebih dekat dengan rak boneka tersebut

Apa Jongin melihatku memperhatikan boneka itu sedari tadi?

Ahh bagaimana ini, aku kan hanya memperhatikan saja dan mengingat sesuatu. Bagaimana jika Jongin salah sangka padaku dan mengira bahwa aku menginginkan boneka kayu itu? Aku kan tidak mauu~ itu seram sekali

"Sehun, menurutmu ini bagaimana?"

Mungkin aku terlalu larut dalam lamunanku, Jongin menunjukkan sebuah boneka kayu. Boneka itu besar sekali, hampir sama dengan ukuran tubuhku. Namun sepertinya boneka itu sedikit lebih pendek. Tapi yang ditunjuk Jongin ini adalah boneka berjenis laki-laki dengan style rambut kebawah, mata lebar, bibir tebal, dan semburat kemerahan di setiap pipinya. Untuk ukuran uke, boneka ini bisa di bilang manis sekali

"Kau mau membelinya?" Aku bertanya

"Iya, manis sekali bukan?"

"Tapi Jongin-"

"Mirip sekali denganmu bukan?"

TBC

A/N : ini ff publish pertamaku cuma buat ajang uji coba doangg makanya amburadul ginii. Ini pertama kalinya aku bisa publish di ffn setelah liat panduan di internet tentunya ehehe. Ff ini cuma buat uji coba publish doang tapi kalo emang ada yang baca ya syukur bangett


	2. Chapter 2

Aku berlari di tengah hujan. Semua anganku hanya aku fokuskan pada satu tujuan. Yah, sekolah. Hari ini merupakan hari kelulusanku. Aku akan meneruskan sekolah ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi, universitas tentunya

Sialnya, cuaca yang serba dingin ini mempermainkanku. Sebelum aku bersiap, cuaca sangatlah cerah membuatku tak terlalu repot untuk mengurus sana sini. Tentu aku bersiap dengan santai. Sesaat aku keluar rumah, hujan segera mengguyur jalanan

Kesal, sekarang aku sudah berada di depan pintu aula dengan keadaan basah kuyup. Di luar, sudah terdengar suara samar dari mic yang digunakan untuk mengumumkan kelulusan. Aku bisa mendengar beberapa nama temanku disebut diiring tepuk tangan selanjutnya

'Kim Jongin'

Tepat sekali. Ia naik ke atas panggung saat aku membuka pintu aula. Ia menatapku. Melihatku. Melihatku yang sedang terdiam dengan pakaian basah sebelum memutuskan tatapannya dan memberikan pidato kelulusannya

Dia, orang yang kusukai

Kim Jongin

Orang yang mengisi hatiku akhir-akhir ini. Orang yang kusayangi diam diam tanpa ada yang mengetahui. Yah, hanya sayang tanpa usaha yang berguna. Aku selalu diam dan tidak pernah berusaha untuk mendekatinya karena kami berbeda kelas dan yang paling utama kami tidak saling mengenal

'Oh Sehun'

Namaku dipanggil dan aku segera naik ke atas podium. Wajar saja, semua orang menatapku dengan aneh. Aku berdiri disini dengan penampilan yang bisa dikatakan buruk. Apalagi ini adalah upacara kelulusan membuatku mendapat kesan yang jelek. Aku tidak peduli

Aku diberi bunga dan medali sebagai tanda kelulusanku. Dengan bangga aku tersenyum dan membungkuk lalu turun dari podium dengan langkah pelan dan lega

Cup!

Aku mengeratkan genggamanku pada buket bunga yang tadi kuterima. Mataku membelalak saat merasakan bibir seseorang menyentuh bibirku. Satu lenganku bergerak ke arah dada orang tersebut untuk mendorongnya saat ia mulai menggerakan bibirnya halus. Tapi yang kuterima adalah ia memeluk pinggulku dan membawaku keluar gedung tanpa mengubah posisi membuatku merinding serta bibirnya yang semakin melumat bibirku ditambah pakaianku yang masih basah dan menambah kesan tidak nyaman. Kau taulah bagaimana perasaanku

"Ngg"

Aku mencoba untuk mendorongnya lagi tapi usahaku tidak berhasil karena ia mulai menekan tengkukku untuk memperdalam ciuman tersebut. Aku berontak tentu saja, aku berciuman dengan seseorang yang tidak ku ketahui. Kulepaskan genggamanku pada buket bunga tersebut sehingga buket itu jatuh. Ku gunakan tanganku untuk melepaskan rengkuhan tangan yang melilit di pinggangku

Dasar sialan. Tangannya justru berpindah untuk menangkup wajahku dan menekan bibirnya pada bibirku hingga aku bisa merasa tubuhku terdorong kebelakang. Namun beberapa saat kemudian ia melepaskan tautan bibirnya

Kim Jongin

Wajah itu yang pertama kali kulihat. Wajah dengan sepuhan merah disekitar pipinya juga aku dapat mendengar deru nafas cepatnya. Dia, orang yang kusukai

"Kenapa kau tak pernah bilang?" Kim Jongin berbicara padaku, dan aku tak mampu untuk membalasnya

"Kenapa kau tak pernah bilang kalau kau juga-

Disaat seperti ini aku hanya mampu menatapnya dengan sesekali menatap tanganku yang sedang terkulai dibawah. Melihat ke arah Jongin, kemudian ke tanganku lagi saat Jongin menggantungkan pertanyaannya

suka padaku?"

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas. Entah mengapa aku merasa bebanku hilang begitu saja. Tapi tidak ada lagi getaran menyenangkan yang menyerangku. Aku sangat rileks dan tenang

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu?"

Pertanyaan itu tiba tiba keluar tanpa ku kontrol

"Jadi, maukah kau bersamaku?"

Jongin mengabaikan pertanyaanku dan menanyakan pertanyaan lain. Dia mendekat kepadaku dan mengelus pipiku lembut, sehingga aku refleks memejamkan mata dan tanpa sadar mengangguk

'Tidak, kau tidak sama sepertinya'

* * *

Can't Recognize Myself

-Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin-

* * *

Chapter 2

Jongin ini gila atau apa? Apa ia terlalu lama berkutat dengan skripsi sehingga membuat otaknya berubah set begini? Demi apapun di dunia ini, segila-gilanya aku, sehilang ingatannya aku, aku takkan pernah mau melakukan hal seperti ini. Ini sinting

Membeli baju boneka

Aku takkan sudi menghamburkan uangku hanya sekedar membeli baju untuk boneka! Bahkan lemariku saja hanya berisi tiga stel piyama yang kugunakan beberapakali dalam seminggu. Dua puluh lima kaos untuk bepergian, lima buah jeans, delapan kardigan, dan tiga belas stel pakaian dalam. Lihat! Semuanya masih bisa kuhitung jari! Jikapun aku mendapat gepokan uang, aku lebih memilih membeli barang yang tidak berguna untukku dibanding membeli baju boneka

"Hun, apa yang ini cocok?"

"Tidak, tidak. Untuk apa ini Jongin? Kau menghamburkan uang!"

Bahkan Jongin belum pernah membelikan baju untukku, kalian percaya? TT

"Untuk boneka kita. Permak dan jadikan boneka ini lebih indah" cih, boneka kita? Seingatku aku tak pernah mengakui boneka itu menjadi milikku

"Hehe yah yah boneka kita" aku memutar bola mataku

"Aku tidak perlu Jongin! Untuk apa kau repot repot membelinya?"

"Dia akan menjadi temanmu saat aku pergi nanti. Supaya kau tidak bosan, ku permak boneka ini jadi lebih indah nantinya" jawabnya dengan tersenyum. Huh aku jadi benci dengan senyumnya padahal aku suka sekali kalau Jongin sedang tersenyum. Terkadang rasanya tidak tahan sampai sampai aku suka mencubit pipinya. Semeku yang satu ini memang hebat^^

Tidak, tidak! Aku tidak boleh memuji Jongin saat ini! Lebih baik aku sendiri saja daripada harus ditemani boneka jelek itu. Sungguh aku tidak sudi! Aku masih punya banyak teman seperti Kyuhyun hyung, Donghae hyung, Baekhyun, Xiumin, juga masih banyak! Kalau perlu aku undang satu universitas untuk menemaniku. Aku tidak kemiskinan teman sampai harus berteman dengan benda mati seperti itu, aku masih waras. Benar?

"Dan... apa alasanmu agar aku berteman dengannya?" Telunjukku terangkat menunjuk boneka itu dengan tatapan horor

"Sudah kubilang untuk menemanimu"

Dan sekarang Jongin malah mengacuhkanku! Ia malah asyik sendiri memilih baju dan sesekali menempelkannya pada benda itu melihat cocok atau tidaknya baju tersebut. Selingkuh saja kau dengan benda laknat tersebut! Aku jengkel sekali dibuatnya

"Hun, kau tidak apa apa?" Aku masih cemberut sambil menyilangkan tangan ke dada

"Aku ingin pulang"

"Tapi sebentar-"

"Jongin aku ingin pulang!" Aku sedikit membentak dengan mode ngambekku

"Okey" Lihat kan? Jongin langsung bungkam begitu. Dasar sialan, ku percepat langkahku agar Jongin tidak berjalan sejajar denganku. Jongin terus berjalan menyusulku sambil memeluk boneka itu. Aku masih cukup waras untuk tidak menendang benda mati tersebut. Salahku cemburu dengan boneka. Tapi disini memang Jongin yang tidak waras!

"Pulang ke apartemenku saja ya? Aku tidak ada teman di sana, bosan sekali kalau harus sendiri. Kan disini ada pacarku ehehe" Dia cengengesan sendiri

"Terserah" Aku masih dalam mood buruk jadi aku menjawab seadanya. Padahal kan dia bisa ditemani dengan boneka buluk itu

"Yeay! Sehunku memang manis"

Tuh kan, dia malah senang begitu. Bukannya memelukku, dia malah memeluk boneka sialan itu! Aku jalan mendahului Jongin lagi yang sedang genit berpelukan ria bersama benda barunya. Lama lama malu juga, aku saja yang berada di posisi bottom tidak sebegitu feminimnya

"Ayo masuk, jangan sungkan begitu"

"Jongin, aku sudah pernah memasuki apartemenmu seribu kali bahkan mungkin lebih" Aku memutar bola mataku malas, Jongin ini kenapa sih hiperbola sekali

Jongin hanya cengengesan sambil mencium pipiku dan turun untuk menggesekkan hidungnya di ceruk leherku membuatku tertawa geli dan jatuh ke lantai. Jongin melepaskan hidungnya dari ceruk leherku, menatap mataku sebelum ia mencium bibirku, memberi kecupan kecupan ringan dan terakhir mengecup kedua mataku hingga dengan otomatis mataku menutup

Uhh enak sekali dia dapat menghapus rasa kesalku dengan begitu gampangnya. Padahal kan tadi aku kesal sekali. Dan bagusnya boneka itu sudah terlantar begitu saja di samping pintu

Tapi memang aku sangat suka bibir tebal namun halus milik Jongin saat menyentuh kulitku. Rasanya membuatku addicted sendiri

"Hun, mandilah duluan. Aku akan mandi setelahmu"

Dengan itu aku segera melesat ke kamar mandi karena tidak mau membuat Jongin menunggu lama

Tapi tak sampai sepuluh menit, aku sudah selesai mandi dan keluar darisana dengan keadaan segar dan harum. Tak perlu membuang waktu banyak untukku hanya untuk mandi. Bisa kulihat Jongin yang sedang tertidur dalam keadaan topless di ranjang dengan kedua tangannya yang direntangkan. Aku menyimpan handukku dan ikut merebahkan tubuhku disamping tubuh Jongin dengan lengannya sebagai bantalan. Kupeluk tubuhnya dari samping lalu aku mendongak sedikit untuk mencium dagu kasarnya karena mulai ditumbuhi janggut janggut kecil

"Jongin, kau harus mandi dulu"

"Nggg" Jongin hanya membalas itu

"Jongin ayoo mandiii. Aku sudah selesai. Setidaknya pakai bajumu" Aku mulai membangunkannya dengan menepuk nepuk kecil pipinya

"Hmmm malas"

Dia malah menekuk lengannya membuat tubuhku tergulung oleh lengannya. Yasudah, Jongin kalau sudah bilang seperti itu tidak bisa dibantah. Tidak ada cara lain untuk mengubah pikirannya. Aku hanya memiringkan tubuhku dan menyamankan kepalaku di lengan Jongin lalu semakin memeluknya erat. Toh walaupun seperti ini Jongin masih harum. Jongin juga ikut memiringkan tubuhnya dan lengan satunya pun ia bawa untuk merengkuhku. Tidak butuh selimut, tidak butuh penghangat ruangan, begini saja sudah hangat

* * *

Pagi paginya aku hanya tidur di ranjang sendiri. Jongin sudah tidak ada di sampingku, ia sudah tidak memelukku. Aku bangkit untuk mencari Jongin, dan aku melihat secarik kertas di nakas sebelah ranjang. Ku buka dan kubaca isinya

'Aku akan pergi dulu, entah berapa lama. Aku akan sering menghubungimu. Jadi jaga dirimu baik baik^^

\- Kekasihmu, Kim Jongin'

Aku hanya tersenyum membacanya. Kenapa rasanya seperti istri yang sedang di tinggal pergi suaminya untuk dinas? Hihi memikirkannya saja aku sudah senang sekali. Tak terbayangkan jika nantinya aku menikah dengan Jongin

"Pasti di kamar ini akan terpajang foto pernikahanku dengan Jongin nantinya" Monolog ku sambil melihat dinding dinding kamar Jongin

Aku memilih untuk duduk di kursi dekat meja buku Jongin dan mengistirahatkan lenganku di tepian mejanya. Tanpa sengaja, siku ku menyentuh sebuah buku. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada objek itu dan dapat kulihat di sana tergeletak dua buah buku

Satu buku dengan sampul cokelat tua polos dan satu lagi dengan sampul hitam dilengkapi ukiran bintang kecil di ujung bukunya. Bintang itu terlihat memantulkan sinar lampu dari kamar ini sehingga memberi kesan berkilap

Duh bagaimana ini, aku jadi pemasaran. Karena Jongin bukan orang dengan tipe suka membaca buku. Jadi sekalinya menemukan buku menarik di tempat Jongin, wajar saja kan jika aku langsung penasaran? Apa tidak apa jika aku buka salah satunya? Tidak apa apa kan? Toh aku ini kekasihnya

Aku memilih buku cokelat tua polos sebagai buku pertama yang akan aku baca. Aku berusaha untuk membukanya dengan tenang. Walaupun aku ini kekasihnya, tapi tetap saja mencari tahu tentang sesuatu bukan keahlianku. Sudah kuberi tahu sebelumnya kan?

 _Lembar pertama kosong_

 _Lembar kedua kosong_

Srek, Srek

Terus saja kubuka, tapi sampai lembar ke tiga belas, buku itu masih kosong

"Masa tidak ada apa apa sih?"

Aku mulai menggoyang goyangkan buku itu keatas dan kebawah. Jadi untuk apa ada buku ini jika semua lembarannya kosong? Tanganku ingin menutup buku tersebut dan berniat untuk beralih pada buku satunya. Tetapi sesuatu jatuh. Sebuah lembaran dan satu lagi sesuatu yang berbobot karena menghasilkan bunyi saat menyentuh lantai dan terpental entah kemana. Lembaran itu, aku tahu itu lembaran foto karena terlihat dari bahan dan bentuk kertasnya

Aku turun dari kursi berniat untuk mengambil kembali lembaran foto itu dan benda yang tadi ikut terjatuh untuk ditaruh kembali dalam buku. Lembar foto itu terbalik sehingga hanya menampakkan bagian belakangnya yang berwarna putih serta tertera tulisan di sana

'Kyungsoo - 14 Januari 2009'

Kyungsoo? Apa Kyungsoo yang itu?

Sebelum aku mengambil lembar foto itu, aku melirik sana sini untuk mencari benda yang ikut jatuh tadi. Dan benda itu aku temukan di dekat nakas. Aku mendekatinya untuk mengambilnya tentu saja. Mungkin tidak penting. Hanya benda berwarna putih dan pipih- Tunggu!

Aku tersentak saat mau mengambilnya. Aku menyadari apa itu. Aku kenal benda itu. Aku pernah mempelajarinya saat aku masih sekolah. Aku hafal betul bentuknya karena aku pernah belajar. Tapi- itu tidak mungkin kan? Jongin- tidak mungkin memilikinya kan?

TRING! TRING!

Bunyi handphone ku! Langsung kuambil handphone ku yang berada di ranjang dan kubawa keluar kamar. Aku langsung pergi ke luar apartemen Jongin tanpa membereskan apa yang telah aku perbuat

 _Benda itu, itu termasuk illegal kan?_

Tidak mungkin Jongin memilikinya kan?

Darimana ia mendapatkannya?

TRING! TRING!

Handphone ku berbunyi lagi, menyadarkan pikiranku yang kalut karena kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Langsung ku angkat telepon itu tanpa melihat nama yang tertera di LCD Handphone

"Yeoboseyo?" Haah ternyata Baekhyun

"Ya? Ada apa Baek?"

"Mau menemaniku sebentar? Ayo kita bertemu di kedai bubble tea seperti biasa"

"Ya, aku akan kesana"

Mungkin kejadian tadi bisa juceritakan pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun adalah teman dekatku. Kami sudah berteman sejak Junior High School, satu sekolah lagi saat High School, dan sekarang kami satu jurusan di Universitas yang sama. Jadi kami sudah terlampau dekat sekali. Ia juga tahu bagaimana jalan ceritaku dengan Jongin, ia gudang rahasiaku. Jadi hal yang barusan terjadi bisa kuceritakan pada Baekhyun kan?

* * *

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu ingin menemuiku?" Tanyaku sambil menyeruput bubble tea ku

"Hey hey Sehun. Kita kan sudah sahabat dekat. Boleh saja kan kita bertemu tanpa alasan?"

"Bukan begitu, tapi tak biasanya kau menemuiku tanpa alasan" Ia bisa menjawab begitu, aku juga bisa menjawab seadanya. Bukan Baekhyun namanya kalau datang tanpa alasan

"Oke oke Sehun kau menang" Benar kan? Aku memutar bola mataku

"Kau baru Baekhyun yang ku kenal" Jawabku malas

"Kau tahu Chanyeol kan? Masih ingat? Chanyeol yang itu!" Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan suara seperti menahan teriakan

"Chanyeol-

Aku menggantungkan kalimatku sambil mengingat ingat. Ah ya!

Ah ya! Aku ingat Baek! Ada apa dengannya?"

Chanyeol adalah lelaki yang dulu pernah aku sukai. Yang tanpa aku ketahui bahwa Baekhyun juga suka padanya. Chanyeol itu teman se gengnya Jongin. Kemana mana bersama Jongin, apa apa nempel dengan Jongin. Sebelum aku tahu Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol, aku memang sudah berniat mengincarnya. Tapi tak selang berapa lama, Baekhyun mengaku bahwa ia menyukai Chanyeol

Tentu mendengar pernyataan dari Baekhyun membuatku down sendiri. Baekhyun kan imut, manis, juga mood maker. Beda sekali denganku yang lebih suka ketenangan. Chanyeol kan orangnya ceria, mood maker, lucu juga, jadi kupikir ia akan cocok sekali dengan Baekhyun. Malah saat itu Baekhyun menceritkanbya dengan raut ceria - Baekhyun tidak tahu aku menyukai Chanyeol saat itu - membuatku jadi semakin tidak tega untuk mengkhianati sahabatku ini. Aku tidak mau membuat Baekhyun kecewa oke? Maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk berhenti mengincar Chanyeol lagi

Dan sekarang malah jadian dengan Jongin. Jauh sekali dengan dugaanku. Siapa yang tahu bukan?

Oh ya! Jongin!

"Baek ada yang mau ku-"

"Chanyeol mengajakku jalan jalan Sehun! Akhirnya setelah beberapa tahun ia mengajakku jalan Sehun! Tolong pegang aku tolong pegang aku. Jantungku rasanya mau kabur"

Lagi. Baekhyun menceritakan kisahnya dengan bahagia begitu. Aku yang ingin memotong perkataannya kan jadi tidak tega

"Kukira Chanyeol sudah menjadi kekasihmu Baek"

Jadi ku ladeni saja cerita Baekhyun. Aku kan tidak mau melihat muka imut dihadapanku ini sedih. Bukan, bukan itu maksudku. Kalau Baekhyun sudah menangis dia susah dihentikan. Apalagi ini tempat umum. Nanti jadi memalukan dan aku akan disangka psikopat tidak berkualitas. Duh mana muka Baekhyun juga imut sekali makin tidak tega aku memotong pembicaraannya

"Mungkin saja sebentar lagi! Aku harus percaya diri! Aku ini imut kan Sehun? Pasti Chanyeol suka aku yakin!" Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya bersemangat. Melihat Baekhyun yang seperti ini membuatku senang juga

"Oh ya, bagaimana denganmu dan Jongin?" Nah, ini dia!

"Aku dan Jongin baik baik saja, kami jarang bertengkar. Tapi-"

"Apa kau masih sering kesana?" Haah lagi lagi Baekhyun memotong perkataanku

"Kesana? Kemana?"

"Kyungsoo, makam Kyungsoo"

Oh ya, aku lupa akan satu itu. Hal yang aku bingungkan dari dulu. Hal yang tidak pernah aku cari tahu walaupun rasa penasaran selalu memuncakiku. Hal yang tidak pernah aku mengerti tetapi selalu aku jalani

"Kyungsoo ya?"

"Kau masih tidak tahu siapa dia?" Kini Baekhyun malah bersidekap

"Sehun, bukan masalah 'dia' siapa untukmu dan 'dia' siapa untuk Jongin. Tapi yang dipermasalahkan kebiasaan kalian yang selalu mengunjunginya setiap tiga minggu sekali. Kau harus tahu mengapa kalian selalu rutin mengunjunginya"

Yaa, aku sudah pernah bercerita tentang Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun. Awalnya Baekhyun tidak pernah mempermasalahka tentang ini. Tapi entah mengapa sekarang ia malah mengungkit topik ini

"Kau tidak bisa terus menerus mengandalkanku atau Chanyeol untuk mengorek informasi Sehun. Tentang Jongin atau tentang siapapun. Kau tidak bisa mengandalkan kami terus. Ada kalanya kami tidak tahu apapun. Kau harus mencoba mencari tahu sesuatu dengan dirimu sendiri, itu akan lebih baik"

Yah, memang benar. Aku selalu mengandalkan mereka untuk mencari tahu informasi. Apalagi tentang Jongin. Karena kupikir Chanyeol akan mengetahui segala tentang Jongin, mereka kan sahabat dekat jadi bisa kutanyakan apa saja padanya. Rahasia Jongin kan bisa menjadi aset penting untukku hehe

Tapi pernah kutanyakan perihal Kyungsoo sekali kepada mereka. Tapi mereka hanya menjawab tidak tahu. Mereka tidak tahu apa apa tentang Kyungsoo. Tidak ada informasi tentangnya

Kenyataan semu yang selalu kulakukan setiap tiga minggu sekali. Aku tidak pernah tahu hingga detik ini

"Kau tidak pernah bertanya pada Jongin?"

Jongin! Hampir saja lupa!

"Baek tolong jangan memotong kalimatku. Ada yang lebih penting yang ingin kutanyakan ketimbang masalah Kyungsoo ini"

"Katakan saja"

"Ada benda yang ingin kupastikan. Pasti kau mengetahuinya dan kau juga akan satu pemikiran denganku"

Aku mulai melihat dengan intens ke arah Baekhyun. Tapi yang Baekhyun lakukan bukan menatapku dan mendengarkanku. Ia malah asyik mengetik sesuatu di handphonenya

"Baek, kau mendengarku tidak?"

"Tidak. Sehun, Chanyeol sudah menjemputku. Kita bicara di telepon saja nanti ya, bye"

Dasar, sahabat sialan. Aku sudah kesal. Dia ini jujur sekali. Seenaknya saja berkata seperti itu. Aku kan sudah ingin mengobrol dengan serius karena ini juga tentang hal yang serius. Ia malah seenaknya saja berkata bahwa dia tidak mendengar? Setidaknya bicaralah sedikit tidak jujur! Kurang ajar

"Sampaikan salamku untuk Jongin, bye!"

"Ya, sampaikan salamku juga pada Chanyeol"

Huh, mau bagaimana lagi. Bagaimanapun juga hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol lebih penting kan? Mereka sudah banyak membantuku di waktu lalu, jadi aku harus meluangkan waktu untuk mereka. Tidak mungkin aku bersikap egois dan pada akhirnya akan menghancurkan angan angan Baekhyun yang katanya akan menjadi kekasih Park Chanyeol. Walaupun kesal aku masih mendukung hubungan mereka

Jadi sekarang bagaimana? Aku jadi kalut begini. Masih banyak yang belum kuketahui. Apa aku mulai dari mencari tahu tentang Kyungsoo saja?

* * *

"Ya, tiga tangkai saja. Pilih yang paling baik. Tidak ada warna kecoklatan atau kekuningan. Hanya bunga lily putih tanpa cacat. Tolong ya"

Aku memutuskan untuk mengunjungi makam Kyungsoo. Selagi Jongin tidak ada, aku bisa mencari informas tentang Kyungsoo tanpa Jongin ketahui. Aku mengunjungi florist tempat biasa aku dan Jongin membeli bunga untuk Kyungsoo. Memilih bunga lili putih tanpa bercak kecoklatan atau kekuningan. Memilih bunga lili yang paling bersih

"Terima kasih"

Setelah mendapatkan bunganya, aku langsung pergi ke makam Kyungsoo. Sekarang aku masih berdiri di depan gerbang pemakaman. Darisini aku bisa melihat batu nisan Kyungsoo. Walaupun semua bentuk makam sama, tetapi aku bisa mengenali salah satu dari mereka. Yaitu makam Kyungsoo

Yah, Kyungsoo bukan temanku. Dia bukan kenalanku, bukan tetangga jauhku, tapi dia adalah seseorang yang aku tidak tahu bagaimana rupanya, bagaimana kebiasaannya, dan bagaimana sifatnya

Dia hanya... seseorang yang aku tidak tahu

Aku berjalan mendekati makamnya. Tapi disana sudah ada sebuket bunga lili putih. Terlihat masih baru diletakkan disana. Mungkin keluarganya baru saja mengunjunginya. Aku berjongkok di sebelah makamnya, mengelus batu nisannya

'14 Januari 2009'

Oh! Bukankah itu tanggal yang sama seperti yang tertera pada selembar foto di kamar Jongin? Dan itu tepat pada tanggal ulang tahun Jongin. Ada apa ini sebenarnya?

"Kau... sebenarnya siapa?"

Aku benar benar tidak tahu apapun! Ini membuatku bingung! Aku beranjak dari makam dan telah menetapkan tujuanku selanjutnya. Tempat yang aku yakin dapat menemukan jawabannya disana

 _Apartemen Jongin_

-TBC

A/n : konfliknya baru bakal muncul chapter depan^^ jadi toling tunggu yaa itupun kalau ada yang bersedia nunggu:(

Aku belum bales review, rencananya aku bakal bales review kalian di chapter depan atau mungkin chapter 4. Aku bakal update ff ini paling cepet seminggu sekali, soalnya lagi uts terus ada to juga abis itu uprak dan un TT aku minta doa kalian juga semoga bisa jalanin ujiannya lancar:( kan jadi curhat gini:(

Buat kalian jugaaa tolong jangan panggil aku author:( aku yakin pasti aku paling muda diantara kalian kalian disini:( makasih juga yang udah bersedia bacaa^^

Last, give your review^^ aku nerima apapun review kaliann^^


	3. Chapter 3

Can't recognize myself

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Tidak, aku tidak akan kembali ke apartmen Jongin. Terlebih lagi semua benda itu ada disana dan akan sangat mengerikan jika aku pergi ke apartmen Jongin sendirian. Sebenarnya apa yang Jongin sembunyikan dariku? Apa itu sangat rahasia? Aku selalu jujur padanya. Aku selalu mengatakan apapun pada Jongin karena aku oercaya padanya. Jujur saja aku sedikit kecewa sekarang. Padahal sebelumnya aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan ini. Tapi sekarang aku benar benar kesal dan terganggu karena banyak hal yang tidak aku tahu tentang Jongin

Aku berjalan ke halte dan mengambil jurusan pulang ke rumah. Yang bisa aku pikirkan dalam perjalanan hanya keanehan yang terjadi padaku ini. Aku tidak tahun alasan dibalik semua ini, Tidak, tepatnya aku belum tahu. Tapi kurasa sebaiknya aku mendengarkan Baekhyun untuk mencari tahu semuanya

Aku membaringkan tubuhku di ranjang. Aku ingin istirahat. Aku cape dengan semua ini. Tapi otakku terus saja berpikir dan berpikir. Mengaitkan hal ini dengan hal yang lainnya. Berusaha mencari jawaban atas semua pertanyaanku. Berpikir tentang hubunganku dengan Jongin, sampai sejauh ini kami masih baik baik saja kan. Tapi aku sedikit merasa tidak nyaman. Kami masih melakukan hal normal sebagai pasangan kekasih, kami masih berciuman, tertawa, jahil dan apapun semua itu. Bertengkar juga paling cuma sehari, selebihnya baik baik saja

Apa hanya aku saja ya yang merasa tidak nyaman? Kalau Jongin terus terusan tidak jujur berarti dia penipu kan? Apa salahnya kalau dia bilang padaku? Aku rasa aku akan mengerti semuanya dan malah aku akan membantunya. Tapi kenapa sepertinya dia sama sekali tidak mau kalau aku tahu?

TOK! TOK!

Tidak biasanya eomma mengetuk pintu. Lagian juga pintu kamarku kan tidak dikunci. Harusnya eomma bisa langsung masuk saja jadi aku tidak perlu berjalan seperti ini untuk membuka pintu. Aku membuka pintu tapi di sana tidak ada siapa siapa

TOK! TOK!

Aku masih memandangi lorong pintu saat bunyi ketokan itu terdengar lagi. Jadi... bunyi itu bukan berasal dari pintu? Aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke arah jendela kamar. Benar saja, terlihat siluet seseorang yang tertutup tirai putihku disana sambil terus terusan mengetok jendela. Aku menutup pintu dan mulai berjalan ke arah sana. Aku sudah bersiap siap lari atau teriak kalau orang itu mungkin melakukan sesuatu yang macam macam

SREK!

"ASTAGA JONGIN" Jongin tetap mengetok ngetok jendela sambil tersenyum

"Sehun, buka jendelanya. Biarkan aku masuk" Aku sadar di luar pasti dingin jadi kubiarkan saja Jongin masuk

"Astaga, bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini? Kalau kau ketahuan mengendap endap begitu bisa saja kau dipukuli gara gara disangka pencuri"

"Tidak, tidak akan. Kalau ketahuan juga aku bisa bilang kalau aku ini suami Sehun"

"Ck dasar. Sudah sini masuk katanya mau masuk" Aku memukul lengannya dan mendorongnya masuk. Tirainya juga kututup. Malu kan kalau nanti ada orang yang melihat kegiatan kami di dalam. Nanti malah disangka yang tidak tidak

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Uhh aku kangen sekali dengan Sehun" Jongin memelukku erat erat. Dia mengelus rambutku. Jadi aku membalas pelukannya tak kalah erat karena aku juga kangen dengannya

"Mm apa Sehunku ini tidak kangen denganku?"

"Aku kangen sekaliii. Kupikir kau akan pulang besok" aku berkata sambil melepaskan pelukannya agar bisa menatap muka Jongin lebih jelas. Ya walaupun lampu kamarku dimatikan, tapi aku masih bisa melihat wajahnya karena langit malam di luar sana sedang cerah

"Sehun tutup mata"

"Hah? Untuk apa? Kau mau gombal? Kau tau kan aku paling tidak suka hal semacam itu"

"Tidak! Sudahah tutup saja. Ini pasti akan lebih menyenangkan dari gombalan"

"Awas saja kalau ti-

Seharusnya aku tau apa yang dimaksud menyenangkan oleh Jongin! Tebak apa yang dia lakukan? Dia menciumku tentu saja. Kebiasaan Jongin sekali kan? Aku cuma bisa mengikuti permainannya saja kalau begini. Kalau aku memberontak Jongin bisa saja melakukan lebih dari ini aku kan belum menikah jadi tidak boleh yaa hehe

Jongin mulai melumat, ya aku juga balas melumat. Karena ini sangat sangat memabukkan asal kalian tahu. Aku sih mau pamer saja, kalian pasti tidak tau rasanya kan? Ya iyalah kalian kan tidak pernah dicium Jongin! Dan tidak boleh juga karena Jongin cuma milikku. Jangan berharap juga ya soalnya Jongin cuma mau menciumku bukan kalian! Hehe ini sungguh sungguh memabukkan

TOK TOK

"Sehun sayang, kau belum makan malam. Ini eomma bawakan"

Sial sial! INI KARMA! Apa ini karma karena aku sudah pamer? Astaga kamarku kan tidak dikunci. Kalau eomma mendorong pintunya tamat sudah riwayatku. Aku mendorong Jongin dan memukulnya agar dia mau melepaskan ciumannya. Tapi dia malah memarik pinggangku mendekat

"Sehun, eomma boleh masuk kan?" Gawat gawat. Aku ini masih termasuk anak baik baik. Apa jadinya kalau eomma tau kalau anaknya sedang berciuman malam malam di kamar yang gelap. Mana Jongin kan bukan masuk ke rumah dari pintu depan. Apa yang ada dipikiran eommaku nanti. Aku memukul Jongin lebih keras berharap dia mau melepaskanku

BRUK

"Sehun kau tidak apa apa?" Jongin menubrukkan punggungku ke pintu. Dia ini idiot atau apasih?

"Sehun eomma akan masuk sekarang" Aku bisa merasakan kenop pintuku diputar dan disaat itu juga Jongin memberikan jarak bibirnya sehingga aku bisa bicara

"Tidak apa ap-

Belum selesai aku bicara, Jongin sudah memulai lagi aksinya dengan meraup bibir bawahku terus menerus jadi aku tidak bisa berbicara dengan jelas

... A-aku ti-dak apa eommm-ma"

"Eomma bawakan makananmu"

"Ti- shh ti-dak" Kim Jongin kurang ajar

"Sehun kau tidak apa apa?"

"Mmm" Sialan Jongin tidak mengerti suasana dan hanya memikirkan kesenangannya sendiri. Malahan dia membawa tanganku agar melingkar di lehernya dan mendorong daguku ke atas jadi dia bisa melumat bibir bawahku dengan leluasa. Kenapa dia tidak melepaskanku saja?!

"Sehun suaramu kenapa? Apa kau sakit?" Kenapa eomma bertanya terussss

"Mmm a-aku sedang go-gosok gigi. A-aku akan tur-run nan- nanti" Setelah aku menyelesaikan kalimatku Jongin langsung meraup habis bibirku

"Baiklah eomma tunggu dibawah" Akhirnya eomma mengerti juga. Untung sekali eomma percaya. Dasar sialan si Jongin ini

Lemas sekali rasanya. Tapi Jongin semakin menekanku kepintu agar aku tidak rubuh. Aku semakin mengalungkan tanganku ke leher Jongin -sekalian bertengger karena aku lemas sekali- saat dia mulai melumat dalam bibirku lagi. Aku mengusap tengkuknya tapi...

Ini? Kalung?

Sejak kapan Jongin memakai kalung? Setahuku dia tidak suka yang beginian

Jongin masih terus menciumku. Aku takut dia lelah. Dia sudah bermenit menit menempel terus dengan bibirku. Jadi aku memalingkan wajahku kepinggir karena kalau aku mendorongnya sepertinya itu tidak akan berhasil. Mungkin Jongin kaget dengan reaksiku jadi ciumannya jatuh ke leherku karena aku memalingkan wajahku dengan tiba tiba. Terlihat sekali raut wajah kaget Jongin dan dia segeran berdiri tegak dan membuka mata sementara aku merosot dari pintu

"Kenapa dilepas?" Jongin bertanya sambil merendahkan tubuhnya berjongkok di depanku

"HOLY SHIT KIM JONGIN! Kau sudah menciumku bermenit menit! Aku juga butuh bernafas! Apa kau tidak sesak?

"Siapa? Aku? Tidak tuh" Kalau dia bukan pacarku aku tidak segan untuk mencakar wajahnya. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya lagi untuk meraupku. Jongin benar benar gila!

"STOP KIM JONGIN! Kau mau membunuhku?!"

"Ehehe sini biar aku menggendongmu. Kau pasti lelah sekali" Jadi Jongin menggendongku sampai pinggir kasur. Lagi lagi aku menyentuh kalung itu. Aku langsung merebahkan diri

"Jong kau pakai kalung? Tumben sekali"

"Ah! Iya! Aku sampai lupa! Kalung ini sepasang. Aku juga membawanya untukmu" Jongin mengeluarkan kalung satu lagi dari saku celananya. Kalung dengan tali hitam dan simbol bintang yang familiar

"Lihat! Kalungku juga sama kan denganmu" Jongin memperlihatkan kalungnya dan menarik tanganku agar aku bangun dan dia bisa memasangkan kalungnya

"Apa menurutmu ini bagus? Ini akan membuat ikatan kita tidak terlepas. Jadi jangan sampai hilang atau rusak yaa"

"Bagus! Aku suka! Apa apaan itu, kau mengarangnya kan?"

"Tidak! Ini sungguhan tau! Jadi jangan hilang atau rusak"

"Iyaa baiklah" Dan setelahnya, suara tiba tiba Jongin mengagetkanku

"Oh iya! Aku punya berita bahagia untukmu!"

"Apa?" Jongin terlihat excited sekali. Dia duduk tegak dan menghadap ke arahku

"Besok kita harus menjadi tim sukses Chanyeol!" Jongin mengatakannya sambil menaik turunkan alisnya. Bibirnya juga menyunggingkan senyum jahil

"Apa apaan dia. Kalau dibayar sih aku mau"

"Tim sukses ini untuk Chanyeol yang akan menembak Baekhyun"

"APA?"

"Sehun, sedang berteriak dengan siapa? Kalau sudah selesai cepat makan nak" Aduh eomma mendengar lagi. Apa terlalu keras ya

"Sedang telepon dengan Baekhyun eomma sebentar lagi"

"Tuh kan, tidak usah berteriak begitu kali. Eommamu jadi dengar kan" Jongin memukul kepalaku. Berani sekali dia. Aku kan pacarnya, dia kasar sekali

"Sudah yaa aku pulang dulu. Kau cepat turun kebawah. Nanti pagi akan kujemput" Aku hanya mengangguk sambil mengusap kepalaku. Setelah Jongin pergi lewat jendela aku segera menutupnya dan berlari kebawah agar epmma tidak curiga

* * *

"Jongin kita sekarang kemana?"

"Jadi, Chanyeol akan membawa kita ke pesta ayahnya. Ayahnya mengadakan pesta ulang tahun oerusahaan dan Chanyeol mengundang Baekhyun kesana sekalian dia mau nembak Baekhyun. Dan kita harus membantunya" pantas saja Jongin menyuruhku memakai tuxedo

"Kita harus terlihat romantis ya didepan mereka agar mereka iri"

"Ehehehe baiklah" Itu gampang sekali membuat Baekhyun iri! Baekhyun itu gampang sekali irinua. Apalagi saat aku menceritakan terntang hubunganku dengan Jongin. Apalagi kalau dia langsung melihat interaksi kami

"Ayo turun" Aku dan Jongin audah sampai. Disini sudah terlihat banyak orang. Terlihat Chanyeol yangbsedang berbincang dengan rekan ayahnya di tangga atas depan gedung. Kami menghampirinya. Saat dia melihat kami menghampiri, Chanyeol langsung menyudahi perbincangannya dan berjalan ke arah kami

"Wah Jongin, Sehun. Terima kasih sudah mau datang" Chanyeol memeluk Jongin kemudian tersenyum padaku

"Dimana Baekhyun? Aku belum melihatnya" Aku mulai bertanya. Memang sedaritadi aku mencari Baekhyun yang kukira akan ada disebelah Chanyeol

"Oh, Baekhyun sedang didalam. Aku menyuruhnya menunggu didalam. Ayo kita kedalam saja. Daritadi aku diluar menunggu kalian tau!" Saat aku jalan kedalam, aku bisa melihat Baekhyun yang sepertinya sedang berbincang dengan eomma Chanyeol. Ohh.. begitu ternyata. Sudah main mengambil hati mertua ternyata. Lihat saja, akan kugoda habis habisan dia

"Eomma, kukira eomma bersama appa" Chanyeol yang melihat eommanya dan Baekhyun berbincang langsung ikut nimbrung

"Bagaimana bisa eomma bersma appamu kalau pacarmu saja kau tinggal begini"

"Bu-bukan eomma" HAHA eomma Chanyeol ini bisa saja menggoda anaknya. Telinga Chanyeol sampai merah begitu dan Baekhyun menunduk malu. Astaga, Baekhyun ini bisa malu juga

"Ah yasudahlah, lagipula kau sudah datang. Aku akan menghampiri appamu dulu. Kalian baik baik disini" eomma Chanyeol pergi setelah sebelumnya tersenyum dulu pada kami.

"Oh iya Jong, ada yang mau kubicarakan" Akhirnya Chanyeol dan Jongin pergi berdua dan meninggalkan aku dengan Baekhyun

"Wah Baek, kau sudah menikah dengan Chanyeol? Teganya tidak memberitahuku" Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menggodanya sepertinya akan seru sekali. Tiba tiba Baekhyun menangkup wajahku

"YA YA AKU TELAH MENIKAH. OMG HUN I-ITU MERTUAKU. DIA MERESTUIKU DENGAN CHANYEOL. padahal kami belum juga berhubungan. Aku menyedihkan sekali ya" Baekhyun yang tadinya semangat sampai mengguncang guncang dan loncat loncat berubah jadi lesu dan murung. Dia menunduk sedih

"Tenang baek, aku yakin Chanyeol juga suka padamu ko. Jangan melankolis begitu"

"Tapi kan-"

"Oh itu mereka sudah kesini" terlihat Jongin dan Chanyeol yang berjalan ke arah kami. Jongin langsung menghampiriku dan Chanyeol berdiri disebelah Baekhyun. Bedanya, Jongin merangkul pinggangku mesra sementara Chanyeol hanya berdiri disebelah Baekhyun gugup dan diam seperti patung. Lucu sekali mereka

Jongin mulai mengecupi puncak kepalaku berkali kali. Dan yang aku lihat di depanku adalah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang diam memperhatikan adegan mesra kami. Aku melihat ke arah Baekhyun dan menaik turunkan alisku tujuan untuk menggoda Baekhyun. Tanganku juga membalas merangkul pinggang Jongin jadi kami semakin menempel. Baekhyun menatapku jengkel karena yang bisa mereka lakukan hanya berdiri kaku disana. Sepertinya aktingku harus aku mulai darisini

Aku memang berniat menggoda mereka jadi aku mendongakkan kepalaku ke atas agar bisa melihat Jongin

"Jongin~" Suaraku ini penuh aegyo

"Hmm?" Jongin menatapku bertanya tapi aku tidak menjawab. Kenapa sih Jongin jadi bodoh di saat saat seperti ini. Padahal tadi dia sendiri yang bilang kalau harus bermesraan di depan mereka. Tapi Jongin malah jado bodoh begini

"Ummmm" aku hanya mengeluarkan suara aegyoku dengan raut muka imut berharap Jongin akan mengerti dengan otak mesumnya. Kadang bagian otak itu berfungsi di saat saat seperti ini. Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku dan dia mencium bibirku

Yes! Akhirnya jongin mengerti juga! Aku ingin melihat mereka berdua jengkel jadi aku sedikit menarik kerah kemeja Jongin agar Jongin bisa sedikit menunduk. Jongin melumat bibirku sambil memeluk pinggangku. Untung saja di bagian sini tidak banyak orang yang lewat. Aku sedikit jinjit saat Jongin menarikku untuk lebih menempel pada tubuhnya

"Baekhyun, ayo kita pergi saja. Malu berdiri di sebelah pasangan yang suka ciuman sembarangan" Aku hampir saja tertawa dalam ciumanku saat mendengar Chanyeol berkata seperti itu. Tapi aku menahannya. Drama ini akan gagal jika aku ketawa

"HAHAHA CHANYEOL ITU LUCU SEKALI" setelah mereka pergi aku benar benar tidak bisa menahan tawaku. Aku tertawa sekencang kencangnya karena Chanyeol itu konyol sekali

"Kau pintar sekali Sehun" Jongin memujiku dengan mengelus elus rambutku

"Kan kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kita harus nempel di depan mereka. Tapi kau malah ngobrol dengan Chanyeol waktu tadi"

"Itu aku ada urusan sebentar" Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban

"Suruh siapa Chanyeol tidak cepat cepat" aku kembali tertawa saat mengingat apa yang Chanyeol katakan tadi

"Sudah, ayo kita ikuti mereka saja"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ternyata pergi ke area tengah. Sekarang adalah waktu untuk berdansa. Terlihat sudah ada banyak orang yang memenuhi area ini. Tidak hanya yang muda, tapi beberapa yang sudah lanjut usia pun ada disini untuk menikmati waktu berdua mereka. Aku bisa lihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang berdiri di tengah tengah area ini

"Kita duduk disini saja ya" Jongin membawaku ke kursi terdekat. Disini kami masih tetap bisa melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sudah mulai berdansa. Sepertinya mereka menikmati dansanya. Terlihat dari wajah keduanya yang saling melempar senyum. Dan mereka berdansa dengan santai di area tengah

"Kenapa kita tidak berdansa juga?" Kataku sambil cemberut

"Nanti saja ya, kalau kita ikut berdansa kita tidak bisa mengawasi mereka dan Chanyeol akan risih. Nanti malah Chanyeol susah untuk mengatakannya pada Baekhyun. Kau tidak mau rencana ini gagal kan?"

"Iyaa aku tidak mau" kataku sambil mengangguk masih dalam mode cemberutku. Aku tidak mau egois kali ini. Aku juga ingin melihat sahabatku bahagia

"Kau ini, kenapa lucu sekali sihh aku gemas" Aku hanya bisa nyengir saat Jongin mencubiti pipiku. Tapi aku langsung kaget saat aku melihat kedepan lagi

"Apa apaan mereka ini?!" Chanyeol sedang mencium Baekhyun di tengah tengah area dansa. Mending aku lah berciuman seperti tadi karena disana juga areanya sepi. Nah dia? Disini ramai sekali dasar tidak tahu malu. Jongin juga sama kagetnya saat melihat pemandangan di depan

"Tadi saja ngata ngatain. Sekarang siapa yang suka ciuman sembarangan?!" Aku menyilangkan tanganku sambil cemberut marah. Dan disaat itulah Jongin berdiri

"Tunggu di sini ya aku ada urusan sebentar"

Jongin berjalan ke arah Chanyeol dan menarik tangannya pergi ke suatu tempat. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama sama kaget saat Jongin menarik Chanyeol. Aku hanya menatap mereka bingung tanpa tau apa apa. Memang aku _tidak mengetahui apapun kan?_

Beberapa saat kemudia Jongi terlihat. Tapi tanpa Chanyeol di sebelahnya

"Ayo kita pulang"

"Kemana Chanyeol? Bukannya tadi bersamamu? Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?"

"Tidak apa apa. Biarkan Baekhyun yang mengurus Chanyeol. Mereka kan sudah berpasangan sekarang" aku merasa ada yang janggal dengan kata kata Jongin. Tapi memang benar sih kalau Chanyeol sudah jadi urusan Baekhyun jadi aku tidak peduli

"Pulang ke apartmenku saja ya"

A-apartmen Jongin? Tiba tiba aku menegang. Bukan karena perilaku Jongin yang sedang menggendongku ala bridal menuju mobil. Bahkan untuk itu aku tidak merasakan apa apa. Tapi tempat yang kita tuju

Apartmen Jongin

Baru saja beberapa saat aku lupa tentang hal itu tapi kenapa harus secepat ini untuk ingat lagi? Jantungku berdegup kencang. Rasanya bukan seperti biasa saat Jongin menciumku atau memelukku erat. Tapi ini, aku lebih merasa takut dan gelisah. Takut dan gelisah saat Jongin mulai menaruh tubuhku di mobil dan hanya tersisa kami berdua. Semakin mobil berjalan cepat jarak apartmen semakin dekat dan membuatku sangat tidak nyaman

Seharusnya aku merasa nyaman duduk di sebelah Jongin karena seharusnya aku merasa akan ada yang melindungiku. Tapi apa aku merasa nyaman saat semua benda itu berhubungan dengan Jongin? Apa aku harus merasa nyaman saat benda illegal itu ada di kamar Jongin? Tidak. Aku memang seharusnya sangat takut

"Ayo Sehun turun. Dari tadi kau melamun terus"

Aku turun dalam diam mengikuti arah jalan Jongin yang menuju lift. Di dalam lift, Jongin merangkulku, mengusap usap pundakku. Tidak ada lagi yang menaikki lift ini karena memang sudah hampir malam. Bukannya senang, aku malah merasa makin tidak aman. Dibdalam lift ini hanya berisi kami berdua sampai lift ini terbuka

Kaminsudah sampai di lantai apartmen Jongin. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi. Dan aku dapat merasakan kakiku yang semakin bergetar. Aku mulai menghitung pintu apartmen

89

90

91

92

93

9- ini dia

Bunyi kunci diputar saja sepertinya sudah menjadi bunyi yang menyeramkan untukku. Aku tidak tau kenapa aku merasa seperti ini

"Ayo masuk, aku cape sekali" Jongin membuka pintu dan mendorong ku masuk. Lalu menutup dan mengunci pintu kembali. Dengan ragu aku duduk di sofa. Diam seperti sebelumnya

"Sehun, aku mau mandi dulu ya" Kalau Jongin mandi, berarti aku akan ditinggal sendiri dan itu akan semakin menambah seram

"Jongin tunggu"

"Kenapa? Kau mau mandi bareng? Aku sih tidak masalah asal kau mau susah untuk berjalan"

"Hishh yasudah sana masuk" Jongin hanya terkikik dan benar benar masuk ke kamar mandi

Aku menedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling. Aku melihat boneka yang Jongin beli beberapa hari yang lalu masih tergeletak di belakang pintu persis seperti waktu itu saat kutinggal. Tapi sekarang ada yang aneh. Bau apa ini? Jongin pastinya tidak masak kan? Mana mungkin Jongin masak

Bau aneh ini sangat menyengat. Baunya memang tercium enak. Seperti _daging barbeque_ yang sedang dibakar tapi sedikit beda. Terasa sedikit ada bau _lemon yang agak amis?_ Apa Jongin memasak pakai lemon? Memangnya barbeque dibuat pakai lemon? Ahh sudah kubilang kan Jongin tidak memasak

KRING KRING

Astaga mengagetkan saja! Lagi sunyi sunyi begini ada saja yang membuatku kaget. Aku melihat screen handphoneku lalu mengangkatnya

"Baekhyun ada apa?"

"Sehun Sehun! Tolong Chanyeol!"

"Chanyeol? Chanyeol kenapa?" Aku bisa mendengar suara kekhawatiran Baekhyun

"Dia di ICU sekarang. A- aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi. Dari leher bawah sampai punggungnya robek saat aku menyusulnya ke kanar mandi karena dia tidak kembali. Saat aku menemukannya dia sudah tergeletak begitu saja disana. Bagaimana ini sehun" Baekhyun mulai menangis di seberang sana

"Se- sehun bagaimana kalau Chan-" Baekhyun berhenti bicara. Aku mendengar suara nafasnya yang tersendat sendat dan sesenggukan. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Baekhyun baru saja merasakan kebahagiaannya tapi- Seharusnya tadi aku benar benar kembali untuk melihat keadaan Baekhyun

"Aku yakin Chanyeol akan baik baik saja. Dia pria yang kuat"

"Bagaimana bisa dia baik baik saja saat tulang punggungnya hampir keluar semua?!" Aku langsung tertohok. Tersedak dan hampir jatuh kebelakang kalau saja meja Jongin tidak menahanku. Tapi aku malah menyenggol sesuatu dan semuanya berserakan

Se- semuanya?

"Halo? Sehun? Sehun?"

Handphoneku langsung jatuh saat aku mengetahui apa yang sudah aku senggol. Buku yang waktu itu. Dan benda illegal itu keluar beserta selembar foto yang hampir saja aku lihat waktu itu. Aku dengan gemetar maju kedepan untuk meastikan semuanya

Pertama, memastikan benda illegal yang berwarna putih itu yang sebenarnya aku ragu untuk mengatakannya karena rasanya tidak mungkin. Aku menciumnya dan benar, baunya amis

 _A- amis?_

Baunya sama seperti bau yang tadi aku cium. Dan sekarang aku yakin benda apa itu. Tulang manusia

Kedua, selembar foto itu. Entah kenapa lembaran foto itu selalu jatuh tertutup. Aku memungut foto itu setelah menaruh tulang ke dalam buku hitam yang sama persis seperti waktu itu kutemukan. Saat aku membalikkan lembaran foto itu rasanya mataku ingin keluar. Di belakang foto itu tertulis tanggal ulang tahun Jongin. Tapi saat aku membalikkan fotonya, dibawahnya tertulis

Do Kyungsoo

Korban

Apa ini sebenarnya? Foto ini- foto pembunuhan? Fotonya sama seperti keadaan Chanyeol saat ini. Punggungnya robek tapi yang ini lebih parah karena semuanya sudah keluar

Lalu tulang itu?

Lalu Jongin?

Lalu- Chan- Chanyeol?

Apa ini? Apa hubungan dari semua ini?

CKLEK

"Sehun, sedang apa kau disana?" Aku langsung menendang buku itu ke bawah meja dan meremas foto di tanganku. Berharap Jongin tidak mengetahui apa yang akan kulakukan

"Tidak. Bu- bukan apa apa"

"Bukannya tadi kau mau berdansa? Kita bisa berdansa disini" Jongin menyalakan perekam dan memutar lagu. Bahkan dia belum memakai bajunya. Apa dia tidak merasakan bau yang menyengat itu? Karena menurutku bau itu semakin menjadi jadi. Jongin menghampiriku tapi aku mundur menjauh

Jongin terus maju sampai ia bisa menyentuhku dan mengangkatku berdiri. Bahkan aku tidak tergoda dengan dada bidang Jongin sekarang. Aku terlalu takut. Jadi apa Jongin ini? Siapa Jongin ini? Aku terlalu bodoh karena aku tidak mengetahui apapun! Aku marah pada diriku sendiri! Jongin membawa tangan kananku untuk bertengger di pundaknya sama seperti pose untuk berdansa. Dan membawa tangan kiriku untuk bersatu dengan tangan kanannya. Tangan kiri Jongin mulai merayap ke punggungku dan aku merasa merinding

Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas kalung yang sedang Jongin pakai. Sama dengan punyakum dan simbol bintang itu terasa familiar tapi aku tidak bisa mengingatnya. Aku mengikuti Jongin berdansa diiringi lagu

"Sehun, kau tau kan kalau aku mencintaimu?" Apa aku tidak salah? Pandangan Jongin memancarkan kesedihan. Tapi aku hanya bisa mengangguk

"Ingat, jaga baik baik kalung itu. Kalung itu benar benar akan melindungi kita. Aku menyayangimu Sehun" dan dia menciumku. Lebih dalam sekarang daripada sebelumnya. Entah apa yang berusaha Jongin salurkan tapi aku yakin dia berusaha menyalurkan sesuatu

SREK

"Jong- Jongin. Sakit"

Ya, punggungku sakit

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

 **Hai aku balik lagi nihh gimana chapter ini? Apa bagus?ㅠㅠ**

 **Apa di lanjut atau harus aku udahin sampe sini aja? Apa ini ngecawain readers?ㅠㅠ**

 **Maaf yaa tadinya aku emang bakal update seminggu sekali kaya yang waktu itu aku bilang tapi aku harus ngurusin buat masuk SMA dulu hehe. Sekarang termasuk remaja kan ya aku bukan anak kecil lagi hehe ya walaupun umur aku lebih muda sih udah ah apaan si ini**

 **Banyak banget nih yang mau aku obrolin tentang exo disini tapi pasti kalian pada bosen kan baca author note gini jadi kalo mau ngobrol sama aku add line aku aja kalo mau tanya di pm aja ya ehehe #plak apaan nih sksd banget tapi jujur sih ya akubsih emang ingin deket sama readers atau kaihun lovers disiniXD**

 **Aku juga oernah bilang kan bakal bales review. Beberapa review yang aku ambil nih yaa dari ch 1-2 :**

 **Dazzling Kaise :** Udah masuk konflik nihh di chapter ini semoga ga mengecewakan yaaㅠㅠ dan kyungsoonya udah mulai kebuka sedikit nihh, apa masih penasaran? Hehe terus penasaran aja yaaa biar baca terus #digeplak aduhㅠㅠ

 **kjinftosh :** emang sih pas awal awal aku bikinnya random bgt dan cuma ingin coba coba post jadi gajelas gitu maaf yaa tetep baca aja ya supaya makin jelas /abaikan

 **ohsanie :** Hampir bisa nebak! Tapi jawabannya ada di chapter depan yaa. Chapter depan mulai boneka bonekaan tuh eheheh

 **ranirahma05 :** Semoga aja sesuai sama apa yang diharapin deh yaaㅠㅠ stay tuned teruss /kalau mau itu juga aduhㅠㅠ

 **asdindas :** Semoga aja bagus sampe akhir yaaㅠㅠ makasih loh yaa udah di doain sama disemangatin! Seneng banget loh aku! Semoga sesuai sama yang di harepin yaa

 **AwKaihun :** Sebenernya sih aku masih bingung harus masukin genre apa di fic ini :v tapi akubmerasa ada mysterynya gitu jadi aku masukin aja mystery wkwk btw makasih loh ya kalo emang mysterynya dapet aku seneng banget!

 **:** sekarang masih penasaran gaaa? Itu benda illegalnya udah ketauan ehehe. Tulang manusia itu illegal buat dibawa bawa kan hehe? Apa sesuai dengan tebakan? Makasih banget aku bakal terus semangat ko

 **sehuniesm :** Aduhh alesan Jongin apa yaa... buat alesan Jongin kayanya masih jauh dehh /dilempar/dicium jongin eh/ stay tuned aja boleh dehh ehehe /kalo mau sama berminat sihㅠㅠ

 **relks88 :** kalo compli sih kayanya engga terlalu yaa, soalnya aku juga masih newbie jadi takut pusing bikinnyaXD

 **jungjup :** udah dilanjut nihh... apa memuaskan?ㅠㅠ

 **Kim Sohyun :** gaada yang di penjara koo

 **kaissi :** udah dilanjut nihhh! Bisa aja deh aku semangat kooo!

 **naah buat kalian yang udah sempetin baca, review, follow, dan favorite makasih bgt yaa aku makin semangat! Makasih banget sekali lagii. Buat siders yang baca ayoo dong review walaupun masih baru. Review apapun boleh koo. Kritik dan saran diterima! Sedih loh sebenernya liat perbandingan read view sama reviews nyaa**

 **Tapi gapapa makasihh ya yang udah nyempetin baca. Aku mau nanya nih sekali lagi, kalau banyak bunuh bunuhan kaya gini apa nyerempet ke rate M? Mohon jawabannya**

 **Terkahir kalau reviewnya bisa lebih dari 17 aku bakal doubke update makasihh**


	4. Chapter 4

**Can't Recognize Myself**

 **Main Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun**

 **Rate : T**

 **WARNING : No Edit!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Aku tidak tahu kenapa ini bisa terjadi padaku. Aku tidak mengerti apapun. Aku tidak tahu apapun tentangnya, tentang masalahnya, tentang masa lalunya. Tapi, mengapa aku yang harus menanggung semua ini? Bisakah setidaknya aku mengetahui betapa rumitnya situasi sekarang? Bisakah sekiranya aku mengetahui apa yang jongin lakukan padaku sekarang. Apakah aku benar benar kekasihnya?

Hey, dari sini aku bisa melihat—

 _Tubuhku tergeletak di lantai_

Tergeletak begitu saja dengan mata tertutup dan punggung penuh darah. Kenapa rasa sakit dipunggungku sudah tidak berasa lagi sementara sudah jelas jelas punggungku terluka. Kenapa aku bisa melihat tubuhku sendiri tergeletak disana sementara sudah jelas jelas mataku tertutup. Apakah aku sudah mati sekarang?

Tidak

Tidak

Tidak

Tidak mungkin

Aku belum mati

Karena jongin mendekatiku sambil membawa sebuah baju— _boneka_? Tidak! Kenapa ia membawa baju boneka? Aku ingat aku masih manusia sebelumnya

 _Sebelumnya_

Kenapa rasanya badanku kaku seluruhnya? Aku tidak percaya apa yang terjadi walaupun aku tahu yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak mau percaya. Bibirku kelu tidak bisa digerakkan saat jongin memakaikan pakaian itu pada tubuhku yang kaku. Aku seharusnya bisa memakai bajuku sendiri! Aku seharusnya tidak duduk kaku seperti ini! Aku seharusnya berada disana, tergeletak di lantai dengan berlumuran darah! Seharusnya aku disana! Kenapa—kenapa aku malah duduk disini?

"maafkan aku sehun"

Hanya kata kata itu yang keluar dari bibir jongin. Bahkan bibirku tidak bisa bergetar saat aku menahan tangis, mataku tidak berkaca atau mengeluarkan air mata karena hatiku sakit. Aku tidak bisa apa-apa. Aku hanya terduduk kaku seperti orang bodoh

 _Seperti boneka_

"maafkan aku Sehun, aku benar-benar menyayangimu"

Jongin memelukku. Meraih tubuhku yang sekarang dilapisi oleh kayu keras buatan manusia, bukan lagi kulit putih yang selalu kurawat setiap harinya. Aku benci. Benci sekali padanya. Apa begitu mudah baginya untung menyebutkan kalimat itu setelah berusaha membunuhku?

Jongin melepas pelukannya dan menatap ke mataku yang kosong. Tetapi aku tertegun, matanya berkaca-kaca dengan tatapan dalam yang putus asa. Rasanya aku ingin ikut menangis, aku merasa sakit. Tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa? Kenapa aku hanya bisa diam dengan tatapan kosog? Aku ingin menangis walaupun aku tidak tahu apa alasannya!

Jongin bangkit dan berjalan ke arah tubuhku yang tergeletak di lantai. Membalikkan tubuhku sehingga bisa melihat punggungku yang telah robek, sama seperti Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Dia duduk disebelah tubuhku dengan membawa jarum dan benang jahit

Jongin mulai menjahit punggungku yang telah robek dengan kasar. Apa yang dia pikirkan? Apakah dengan begitu aku bisa kembali ke tubuhku? Aku bisa melihat jongin menusuk kulitku dan menyatukan kulitku dengan benang tipis yang ikut berwarna merah itu. Mengeluarkan jarum itu dengan kasar sampai beberapa benang terlilit di tubuhku. Apakah Jongin mau mengembalikanku pada tubuhku? Apakah ini hanya kesalah pahaman?

Tapi, setelah Jongin menjathit sampai pangkal leherku, tiba-tiba saja tubuhku itu mulai bergerak. Luka-luka di punggungku itu mulai menutup sehingga hanya terlihat lebam lebam biru dan bekas jahitan. Tidak ada lagi luka robek di punggungku, tidak ada lagi benang-benang merah yang terlilit dengan kulit dan daging di punggungku. Semuanya terlihat normal

Apa akhirnya aku bisa kembali lagi ke tubuhku? Aku akan memaafkannya jika ini hanya kesalah pahaman atau sebuah ke keliruan. Bahkan aku akan memaafkannya dan memeluknya walaupun dia seorang psikopat sekalipun. Aku akan melakukan apapun jika dia mau mengembalikanku pada tubuhku. Aku tidak akan menjauhinya, aku tidak akan melaporkan polisi tentang apa yang telah terjadi, aku akan ada disampingnya

Aku hanya ingin tubuhku kembali padaku

Tubuhku mulai begetar dan mulai bergerak bangkit untuk duduk. Tapi aku masih disini menonton apa yang terjadi. Mengapa aku masih disini? Kenapa aku masih melihat kejadian ini? Seharusnya aku merasakan tubuhku bangkit tapi kenapa aku tidak merasakan apapun. Kenapa aku masih dibalut dengan baju boneka? Kenapa aku masih bisa melihat—tubuhku?

 _Itu bukan aku_

Di dalam tubuhku bukan aku

Aku merasa tertipu. Aku merasa benci. Aku merasa marah. Kenapa tubuhku bisa bergerak sedangkan aku masih disini? Aku benci dengan Jongin!

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Tidak, Jongin tidak bertanya kepadaku yang sekarang hanyalah sebuah boneka. Ia bertanya entah pada siapa yang sedang ada dalam tubuhku. Jadi selama ini, aku hanya dipermainkan? Aku haya dimanfaatkan? Aku ini hanya sebuah—alat?

"ya aku tidak apa-apa"

Itu suaraku! Dia berani-beraninya memakai suaraku sedangkan aku disini tidak bisa berbicara! Kenapa tidak sekalian saja Jongin membunuhku? Kenapa dia malah mengirim jiwaku ke boneka kayu ini? Apakah dia ingin sekali menyiksaku? Apa salahku? Bahkan aku tidak pernah memaksanya untuk menceritakan apapun padaku. Aku tidak pernah menyusahkannya

Aku hanya seseorang yang tidak tahu apa apa

 _Apakah ini salahku?_

Apakah ini salahku yang tidak tahu menahu tentang apapun?

Jongin melihat ke arahku sekarang. Dia mendekatiku dan membawa kalung dengan simbol aneh itu dan memasangkannya pada leher bonekaku

"aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang, aku harap kau mau menunggu"

Dan dia meninggalkanku begitu saja, kembali berkutat pada tubuhku yang disana. dia sudah melakukan hal brengsek padaku dan sekarang dia malah memintaku untuk menunggu? Jangan harap! Aku tidak akan menjadi Sehun yang baik hati yang bisa kau pergunakan sebagai alat. Rasanya aku hanya ingin menonjoknya

Sesuatu terjadi, aku—bisa bergerak walaupun hanya pergerakkan kaku. Aku bisa meregangkan jari jari tanganku. Aku bisa menggerakkan leherku walaupun akan terdengar sedikit bunyi gesekan kayu kasar. Aku bisa bergerak!

"Apa kau bisa berdiri?" ya itu suara Jongin, tapi tidak ditujukkan padaku

Lihat saja, aku akan membunuh orang itu. Aku akan membunuh orang yang sudah berani mengambil tubuhku. Aku bisa bergerak sekarang walaupun aku tidak bisa berbicara. Itu suatu keuntungan untukku, berarti aku bisa menghampirinya tanpa ada suara sedikitpun. Aku benar benar akan membunuhnya

"iya aku bisa. Aku tidak apa-apa"

Orang itu –yang memakai tubuhku- mulai berdiri tetapi dengan pergerakkan yang oleng sehingga jatuh dan ditangkap oleh lengan jongin yang biasanya digunakan untuk memelukku. Aku benar benar marah sekali

"oh, hati-hati Kyungsoo"

Aku benar-benar akan membunuhnya

.

.

.

.

.

 **Haloo! Lama banget ya aku ga balik ke ffn huhu. Dan aku tau chapter sekarang ini pasti jelek banget mana pendek banget kan? Mengecewakan iya kan. Aku juga tau soalnya aku nulis ini di geber banget. Aku ngerasa bersalah udah ga lanjutin ff ini lama banget dan tadinya aku niat mau hapus ff ini aja. Dari awal juga bahasanya ga terlalu enak soalnya ini kan awalnya Cuma ff percobaan aku doang dan iseng isen dimasukin ffn, tapi kalo mau di edit kan gabisa terus mau repost juga sayang kan. Mana aku baru nyadar kalo sudut pandang orang pertama tuh ternyata susah huhuhuhu. Aku hapus aja gitu? Tapi kalo ada yang mau minta lanjut aku bakal lanjut jadi ini yang nentuin readers aja yaa aku nunggu pendapat kaliaa**


	5. Chapter 5

**Seoul, 31 Desember 2013, 23 : 19**

Lima puluh satu menit lagi merupakan penghujung hari jadi kami, juga akan banyak kembang api yang diluncurkan untuk perayaan tahun baru. Tumben sekali Jongin mengajakku untuk pergi keluar merayakan hari jadi kami ini. Jongin mengajakku untuk makan malam di restoran milik paman Chanyeol, yah walaupun bukan sesuatu yang mahal tapi aku sudah senang Jongin mengajakku keluar di hari special kami

"Apa kau senang Sehun?"

"Aku? Senaaang sekali. Wah aku kaget sekali saat kau mengajakku untuk berkencan hari ini" Kataku sambil menyenderkan kepala pada bahu Jongin sehingga mengundang tangan Jongin untuk mengusap rambutku

"Aku tahu kau akan marah kalau aku bersikap biasa saja hari ini"

"Ih, siapa juga yang akan marah"

Aku memukul dada bidang Jongin sekali dan kembali menyenderkan kepalaku di bahunya. Kami sedang duduk bersila di taman. Jongin menahan berat tubuhnya dengan tangan

"Cotton candy atau Ice cream?" tanya Jongin sambil melihat ke arahku diterangi cahaya lampu taman yang sedikit redup

"Cotton candy!" Jawabku riang

"Tunggu sebentar disini ya? Aku akan membelinya disana dengan cepat. Jangan kemana mana" Jongin menunjukkan tempat penjual Cotton candy yang dimaksudnya sambil mengecup pipiku sekilas

Hari ini adalah pertama kalinya aku tidak mendengar kata kata Kyungsoo dari Jongin. Pertama kalinya aku tidak melihat Jongin membeli bunga tidak jelas itu. Hari ini pertama kalinya kami benar benar berdua, apa yang kami bicarakan benar benar tentang 'kita', dan hari itu pula aku merasakan Jongin benar-benar milikku

"Ini Cotton candymu" Jongin datang dan segera duduk di sebelahku

"Kau tidak beli juga?" Kataku sambil mulai memakan cemilan manis itu

"Laki-laki tidak makan manisan"

"Tapi aku juga laki-laki" Kataku sambil memandangnya pout, dan dia hanya tertawa. Tertawa dengan lepas sampai aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku

"Aku tampan ya?" Jongin yang menangkap perhatianku malah usil mengambil kesempatan untuk menggodaku

"hehe"

Aku hanya bisa terkekeh dan Jongin mulai memelukku gemas, menjatuhkanku hingga terlentang di rumput rumput taman. Jongin mencium bibirku dan memelukku dengan erat. Aku hanya bisa mengalungkan tanganku yang memegang cotton candy di lehernya. Merasakan bagaimana Jongin menyayangiku lewat erat pelukannya dan pergerakan halus dari bibirnya. Aku membalas perlakuan lembutnya agar tidak membuatnya kecewa

Sepertinya jam sudah menunjukkan tepat tengah malam, dan kembang api pun meletus di udara bersahutan. Aku masih mengalungkan tanganku di lehernya saat ia memberi jarak dari bibirku hanya untuk mengucapkan kata kata yang sepertinya akan menjadi kesukaanku dan akan kuingat selalu

 _"Aku mencintaimu Sehun"_

 **Can't Recognize Myself**

 **Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin**

 **Rate : T**

 **WARNING : No Edit!**

Tidak, aku benci kata kata itu. Aku benci segala yang berhubungan tentang Jongin. Aku benci menjadi bodoh. Aku benci pernah mengenal Jongin. Aku benci bibirku disentuh Jongin. Aku benci mukanya, aku benci tatapannya. Aku benci semuanya

Bagaimana kabar Baekhyun sekarang? Bagaimana pemakaman Chanyeol sekarang? Aku ingin menenangkan Baekhyun yang pastinya sekarang tengah bersedih. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Baekhyun bisa mengatasi rasa sedihnya. Dia baru saja bersenang senang dengan Chanyeol, dia baru saja memulai hubungan dengan Chanyeol. Tapi semua ini tiba-tiba saja terjadi

 _Karena Jongin_

 _Karena Jongin_

 _Karena Jongin_

"Kyungsoo, bisakah kau berpura-pura menjadi Sehun? Kau berada di tubuh Sehun sekarang"

 _Fuck_ apa yang dia maksud 'berpura pura menjadi Sehun' ? Kenapa harus berpura pura sementara Sehun yang asli ada disini? Terperangkap di dalam boneka kayu tolol karena ulahnya. Tanpa sebab, tanpa alasan

"yah, tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa mengatasinya. Memang ada apa?"

Dasar penyihir! Itu tubuhku! Semuanya milikku! Dia tidak perlu bersusah payah berpura pura menjadi aku, cepat keluarlah dari tubuhku kau sialan. Aku tidak bisa tahan dengan semua sandiwara ini. Mereka berbicara hal itu di depanku? Tepat di depanku?!

"Baekhyun akan kesini. Jadi lebih baik kau tidur dulu, aku temani. Kau pasti lelah"

Tidakkah Jongin berpikir kalau aku lelah juga?

 _Aku benci Jongin_

 _Aku benci si penyihir gila Kyungsoo_

 _Aku benci—aku_

Aku bisa merasakan hatiku sakit, dan seharusnya tubuhku memanas. Tapi kenapa tidak ada yang berubah dari tubuh boneka sialan ini. Aku merasa marah tapi mengapa aku tidak bisa menangis dan berteriak. Aku makin merasa sakit. Aku masih punya perasaan, aku ingin mengeluarkannya. Tapi dia membuatku menderita, aku merasa mati

Ditemani tidur dengan Jonginpun aku belum pernah. Dan disini, aku melihat Jongin menemani orang lain tidur, aku tetapi bukan aku. Aku masih disini duduk melihat mereka dengan hati yang sakit. Tidakkah cukup bagi Jongin yang selalu memperbincangkan Kyungsoo dihadapanku saat sedang berkencan? Tidakkah cukup bagi Jongin untuk membelikan Kyungsoo bunga saat disana sedang berdua denganku? Dan sekarang dia malah berdua di tempat tidur menemani Kyungsoo istirahat saat aku terduduk kaku di sofa tidak berdaya

Jadi setidaknya tolong biarkan aku menangis

Tetapi nyatanya dia tidak mendengar harapanku

* * *

"Jongin, Sehun? Kalian ada di dalam?"

Itu suara Baekhyun

"Tunggu sebentar Baekhyun"

Jongin membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk yang masih memakai pakaian serba hitam dan mata sembap. Dia pasti baru saja pulang dari pemakaman Chanyeol. Aku ingin sekali menenangkannya saat ini

"Bagaimana pemakamannya Baekhyun?" tanya Jongin

"ya, membuatku tidak bisa bertemu lagi dengannya selamanya"

Baekhyun menjawab sambil menunduk bersiap untuk menangis lagi. Aku mengerti rasanya. Aku hanya ingin memeluk Baekhyun dan mengatakan 'baik-baik saja' tapi rasanya sangat tidak mungkin

"mana Sehun?"

 _Aku disini Baekhyun_

"Sehun sedang tidur, aku akan membangunkannya. Aku mengerti kau ingin bertemu dengannya"

 _Aku tidak sedang tidur, aku ada disini!_

"Baiklah, kutunggu"

Kyungsoo –yang baekhyun kira sehun- menghampiri Baekhyun yang langsung dipeluk Bakhyun sambil menangis. Seharusnya aku yang memeluknya sekarang. Aku seperti menjadi penonton bodoh yang hanya bisa melihat semua ini

"Sehun bagaimana ini" Baekhyun terisak sambil membenamkan wajahnya di leher Kyungsoo

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja Baekhyun"

Keparat sialan itu pura-pura baik! Ingin muntah saja rasanya

"Tapi aku tidak bisa bertemu Chanyeol lagi. Kau tau kan aku baru saja—"

Baekhyun yang tak kuasa melanjutkan perkataannya kembali menangis. Baekhyun, dia sahabatku. Aku benar benar ingin menenangkannya, ingin menghiburnya dengan semua kosa kata yang aku punya. Dia terlihat sangat rapuh, tidak seperti Baekhyun yang ceria seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. Tidak seperti Baekhyun yang aku kenal. Dia jarang sekali menangis, berbeda denganku yang selalu menangis saat ada luka kecil di ujung jariku. Aku ingin mengusap punggungnya seperti apa yang selalu dia lakukan padaku saat aku bersedih

Tapi bukan aku sekarang yang melakukannya

 _Kyungsoo_

Dia mengusap punggung Baekhyun, sahabatku. Dia menenangkan Baekhyun, sahabatku. Aku merasa seperti dikucilkan, aku merasa sangat kecil dan tidak dianggap. Aku tidak hidup selama 20 tahun untuk merasakan ke brengsekan mereka ini. Aku selalu berusaha menjadi baik untuk semua orang, tapi sekarang apa yang kudapat? Hanya sebuah ke brengsekan orang-orang yang aku percaya, aku merasa seperti tertipu

Aku mengerti, aku menyadarinya sekarang. Menjadi manusia polos yang rendah hati itu tindakkan yang salah. Aku menyesal selalu membiarkan Jongin membicarakan Kyungsoo tanpa tahu alasannya. Aku menyesal telah membiarkan semuanya berlalu tanpa usaha. Aku menyesal, dan harus menambil tindakan sekarang

Dia, Kyungsoo telah mengambil semuanya dariku. Dia mengambil kekasihku, dia merebut Jongin dariku. Dia mengambil sahabatku, dia merebut Baekhyun dariku. Dia merebut semuanya. dia merebut tubuhku, dia merebut kesabaranku, dia merebut kebaikan hatiku. Dan sekarang aku tidak mau menjadi baik lagi. Aku tidak mau membiarkan ini semua terjadi. Aku tidak mau membuatnya merasa puas

Tidak untuk Kyungsoo dan tidak untuk Jongin

* * *

Walaupun malam menjelang, aku tidak bisa tidur. Walaupun aku merasakan kantuk, tapi mataku tidak bisa tertutup. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas merasakan apa yang sudah terjadi selama seharian penuh ini. Memikirkan rencanaku agar tidak menderita lagi dan akan membuatku senang

Aku hanya bisa mendengar goresan tangkai daun pada kaca jendela, dan disini aku merasa sangat kesepian. Biasanya Jongin akan mengirimkan pesan singkat walaupun isinya hanya kalimat 'apakah kau sudah tidur?' 'jangan tidur terlalu larut' atau 'selamat tidur' tapi setidaknya dia masih menganggapku ada dan itu akan membuatku tersenyum sepanjang malam. Tapi sekarang semua sudah berbeda, walaupun aku ada tepat disini, walaupun Jongin tau aku ada disini, tapi dia sama sekali tidak menghampiriku. Kau kira siapa yang membuatku jadi seperti ini?!

Aku akan melakukannya, aku akan menghampirinya dengan sesuatu yang sudah aku genggam. Kalian tau pisau kan?

Aku turun dari sofa perlahan agar bunyi gesekan kayu kasar di engsel kakiku tidak terdengar. Walaupun masih dengan gerakan kaku, setidaknya aku masih bisa bergerak dengan pelan. Aku mulai mendekati tempat tidur dimana Kyungsoo tengah terbaring nyenyak

Apakah sebahagia itu berada di dalam tubuhku sehingga dia bisa tertidur nyenyak? Tidak ada rasa bersalah sama sekali? Dia benar-benar seorang penyihir, aku benci sekali. Aku mulai membulatkan tekadku, rasa marahku sudah memuncak dan aku sudah tidak tahan dengan semua ini

Dimulai dari gerakanku sekarang, aku tau aku tidak akan menjadi baik lagi

Aku akan membunuhnya

"AAAAA" aku merobek punggungnya seperti apa yang Jongin lakukan padaku, dan Kyungsoo menjerit. Aku senang melihat punggungnya bersimbah darah

Tapi kenapa?

Kenapa aku senang tapi perasaanku tidak lega? Seharusnya aku senang bukan main sekarang, tapi kenapa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal yang seharusnya tidak terjadi?

?!

Tidak

Ini tidak benar

 _Aku membunuh aku?!_

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini makin gajelas gasiih huhuhu, tapi aku nyempetin buat lanjutin ff ini biar tuntas mau gimanapun. aku bakal usahain semua ff yang udah aku bikin dan aku publish bakal tuntas. yaa walaupun jangka updatenya lama ya maafin TT

aku juga lagi lanjutin ff aku yang I Want To Be A Mermaid, idenya udah ada tapi pas lagi penulisan macet TT, tolong tunggu yaa

Terakhir tolong reviewnya yaa^^


End file.
